


risky business

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: Come on, Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	risky business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



_Come on, Granger,_ Pansy had said, her voice teasing, the challenge clear. Hermione hadn’t been able to back down; it’s why she’s currently pressed against a wall, thousands of people waiting on the other side for their Minister of Magic to present.

“Hurry up,” Hermione says, trying for stern but falling short. It’s too breathy, pleasure wrapping around the words as Pansy rubs her clit. Her skirt is hiked up, the hall thankfully empty as she moans, twisting to kiss her girlfriend.

In the other room, Hermione’s colleagues begin to introduce her.

She comes just as her name is called.


End file.
